Sinnerman
Cast * Sam Yao * Paula Cohen * Peter Lynne * Jody Marsh * Jamie Skeet Plot Across The Wall You, Paula, Peter and Jamie are caught in the headlights, just outside Bankside Power Station, as Jody quickly tries to think of a way to escape. For now you'll stick to the plan, and hope you reach your destination before your pursuers. They Do Not Give Up Paula and Peter assure Jamie the huge wall Sigrid has erected is anything but normal. As you reach your getaway car an assassin shoots out the tyres, and your driver. You'll have to put a building between you and the shooter to avoid the same fate. What Worked For The Target... Jamie offers to give himself up so that the rest of you can get away safely. Sam and Jody very much do not think this is something Janine would do, so direct you across the Millennium bridge towards a crowd. The Tower Is Falling Suddenly there's a loud explosion behind you. The assassin has blown up part of the power station, and one of the towers is falling towards the bridge, so you've got to move fast! Got To Get Out Of Here Realising that the tower collapse will have killed people Jamie refuses to stoop to Sigrid's level and use the crowd as cover. You don't get the chance to argue as you're spotted by some guards and have to move on. Climb Up There You've shaken off your pursuers for now, and made it to the wall. Next you'll have to cross over the zombie infested 'neutral zone' using a crane as a makeshift bridge. Into The Neutral Zone Unfortunately the assassin chasing you wasn't as lost as you thought and Jamie's hit in the arm. Jody comes up with a new plan: descend into the neutral zone during a break in the horde, and hide. S06E02 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript sounds PETER LYNNE: Right. Jody. ?. We are standing outside Bankside Power Station in the dark. There are searchlights trained on us, and we have the King of England with us, who was supposed to have just been executed! Thoughts? Opinions? Any plans? JODY MARSH: Okay. Okay. I’m just thinking! GUARD: There, there! Someone’s there! PAULA COHEN: Speed up your thinking, Jody! I think someone’s just spotted us. And we’re in the middle of Sigrid’s territory, miles from the wall of the neutral zone. And she’ll kill us. JODY MARSH: Okay, okay… uh, right. The plan still holds. They’re going to try and follow you, but you know where you’re going, and you’re fast. Your transport has been arranged by the Laundry. There’s a van waiting down the Thames to your left. Get there. They’ll get you across the wall. JAMIE SKEET: I’m with you, Five! Let’s run. JAMIE SKEET: Bloody hell. This all looks so normal. I didn’t know they’d make it feel just like it was. PETER LYNNE: Yeah, apart from the soldiers everywhere. PAULA COHEN: And you haven’t seen the wall yet, Jamie. JAMIE SKEET: Oh yeah, I heard about that. Security measures, it’s supposed to be. PAULA COHEN: Sigrid put it up overnight a few months ago. It’s supposed to be a security measure against zombies, but it does a better job against people than zoms. It stops people from escaping zombies. It means we can’t work together effectively. But mostly, it cuts off territory ceded to Abel from Sigrid’s bit of the UK. PETER LYNNE: Not to mention all the little pocket states in the middle. The wall cuts straight across London. Families were split up overnight. laughs This is what everyone’s calling peace. We’re supposed to put up with it because at least we’re not killing each other. We’re supposed to not worry about all the people who were stuck here with no way out, having to live under Sigrid’s rule. We’re supposed to be winning hearts and minds! Trying to foment an uprising and-! It’s taking a long time, that’s all I’m saying. JAMIE SKEET: It does. Revolution doesn’t happen overnight. But I can try to help if we can get out of this. PAULA COHEN: Yeah. Here, Jamie. Put on this gas mask. That way, no one will spot you on the streets. We can’t afford to give Sigrid a reason to break the ceasefire. She knows we’ve got enough weapons to hurt her, but she could surely hurt us, too. JODY MARSH: All right, guys. You’re getting close to the transport now. There were three people following you. They can’t have seen Jamie’s face. I think they’ve given up. Must have thought it was a glitch, maintenance people going out the wrong exit. Can you see the van parked by the river? PETER LYNNE: Got it. Your Majesty, why don’t you go first? Get out of sight. JAMIE SKEET: Uh, yeah. You can just call me Jamie, mate. PETER LYNNE: Yes, well, maybe we can talk about that when we’re safe. crowd screams PAULA COHEN: Jody, Sam, someone’s shooting. glass shatters, tire air hisses PETER LYNNE: They just shot out the tires of our getaway van! I think we did not give these people at the power station the slip, and they probably did see Jamie’s face! PAULA COHEN: Oh, no. I see him. Look, on that bridge. gunshot PETER LYNNE: He’s shooting at us! driver screams He’s shot the van driver! PAULA COHEN: Jody, can you zoom in with the cam? I think– can you see a tattoo on his face? JODY MARSH: Yeah, I see it. Tattoo on his face. Pit Viper. Oh, that does make sense. Sigrid didn’t send in a platoon of armed guards. That’d reveal that Jamie survived. Instead, she hired Pit Viper. Runners, Pit Viper are guns for hire and they do not give up until they’ve got their mark. Turn left. Put that building between you and him. Run! gunshot PAULA COHEN: He’s still coming, Jody. And our getaway car has, if you recall, gone away! JODY MARSH: All right. All right. This is going to be okay. We’re going to work out a way for this to be okay. Think. Think, Sam. What would Janine do? SAM YAO: Um… shall I have a look at that big book of rules for running Abel she left us? There’s probably something cross-referenced under regicide, hired assassin. JAMIE SKEET: Obvious, isn’t it? I’ll turn back. I was supposed to be dead anyway. If I give myself up to them, they’ll hardly come after you, will they? PAULA COHEN: We can’t let you do that, Jamie. Not after we’ve risked all this to come and rescue you! JAMIE SKEET: No sense losing everyone over this. SAM YAO: Look, I know one thing Janine would not do, and that’s agree to leave someone behind. She protects her people! There must be another way! JODY MARSH: Protects her people? Yes! Yes! Okay, got it. Guys, head towards the Millennium Bridge by the power station. That rally’s on the move. You’ll intercept if you keep running. What worked for your target will work for you. Lose yourself in the crowd. Go! PAULA COHEN: Okay, Jody. We’re heading up onto the Millennium Bridge now. I don’t want to jinx this, but I– PETER LYNNE: Whatever it is, don’t say it! PAULA COHEN: I was just going to say that I can’t see that Pit Viper assassin, and no one’s fired on us for a few minutes. SAM YAO: Just keep moving, guys. PETER LYNNE: Bloody hell, this Millennium Bridge is wobbly. They never fixed that. I can feel it moving under my feet. explosion SAM YAO: Did you hear that explosion? What was that?! PETER LYNNE: Five, look behind you. Do you see what I see? SAM YAO: What is it? PAULA COHEN: Do you remember when Steve said that if we were coming all this way, we should definitely try and find a reason to blow up the power station tower, even though it’d take four separate charges? And even though we couldn’t think of any reason at all to blow up the power station– explosions PETER LYNNE: I think that Pit Viper assassin found a reason. collapses SAM YAO: Guys! The tower’s falling directly towards the bridge. It’ll crush you! You’ve got to run! collapses PAULA COHEN: Oh, Steve will be sorry he missed that. He wanted to come along to set the charges himself, even though he’s still using that walking stick, and his skin grafts need another few months to heal. SAM YAO: He’ll get over it. RALLIER: What was that sound? What’s happened? SECRET POLICE: No concern of yours, citizen. Or do you want me to report you for disloyalty? RALLIER: No. No, no, please. Death to King Jamie! Death to the enemies of the people! cheers JAMIE SKEET: When that tower came down, there must have been innocent people in its path. Sigrid doesn’t care who she kills. SAM YAO: Yeah, but she won’t be able to spot you in this crowd. Just hold up some of those– oh. They’re effigies of you, Jamie. Sorry about that. Yeah, just grab some of those and move through the crowd. You’re nearly there. JAMIE SKEET: No. SAM YAO: I know they’re not flattering, Jamie, but it’s the safest way. JAMIE SKEET: No. If we use people as cover, Sigrid will kill them. Some of them, anyway. We can’t do that. I don’t know if being king means anything, but I know what it means to me. I don’t put people at risk for me. SAM YAO: You might not get the chance. Look at those people whispering to the guards on the far side of the rally. squeals SECRET POLICE: Loyal citizens! There are traitors among us, fugitives from the people’s justice, wearing maintenance uniforms. Seek them out and capture them! PAULA COHEN: We’ve got to get out of here. Jamie, Five, get your overalls off and run! PETER LYNNE: I think we’ve lost them for now. Smart idea to throw the overalls onto that train, Five. Might make them think we headed that way. JAMIE SKEET: Is that the wall? Bloody hell. I’d heard about it. I didn’t expect it to be that tall. SAM YAO: Oh yeah. 10 feet of big, beautiful wall. It started off in London, but it encircles most of Sigrid’s territory now. There are checkpoints where you can get through if you have the right paperwork. Otherwise, try and make a run for it, they dump you into the zombie-infested neutral zone. Complain about Sigrid, they dump you into the zombie-infested neutral zone. Climb over the wall, and you’re in the zombie-infested neutral zone. It’s a pretty water-tight nightmare, to be honest. JODY MARSH: With one or two loopholes if you’re lucky. Runners, the Laundry have left a crane in place for you next to the wall. Five, if you climb up into the cabin, press that red lever forward– turns and crashes against far wall JAMIE SKEET: Huh? The crane makes a bridge over the neutral zone? Clever. JODY MARSH: That’ll be noticed. You’ve got to climb up there and get moving. Go! moan JAMIE SKEET: So that’s the neutral zone. It’s two parallel walls around Sigrid’s bit, and the middle is full of zombies. PETER LYNNE: Yes. They herded all the zoms they could in there. When the wall went up, I don’t think they cared too much about whether there were any living people in there, too. All Sigrid talks about is protecting her people from the Abel menace. gunshot PAULA COHEN: Oh, I suppose it was too much to expect that we’d outrun the Pit Viper! Keep moving, everyone. gunshots JAMIE SKEET: shouts It got my arm! JODY MARSH: He’s advancing on you fast! Too fast, especially if you’re winged, Jamie. There’s only one thing for it. I can get you through. The zoms move in waves, and you’ll come down in the clear. And the Pit Viper won’t follow. Runners, do you trust me? JAMIE SKEET: I do. PAULA COHEN: Yup. PETER LYNNE: As much as I ever trust anyone, cupcake. JODY MARSH: All right, then. Do exactly what I tell you. Drop down into the neutral zone and head west. Now! Go! growl Category:Mission Category:Season Six